Adventure in NYC
by Lost42
Summary: Tommy and Dil, along with some new friends go on an adventure in New York City.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, You guys be good. I have some stuff to do but I'll come check on you in a little bit." Mun Hee toold her cousins as she walked across the hall to her apartment. She was supposed to watch them but she really didn't want to so she decided she would just check in on them from time to time and be there around the same time as their parents so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"What are you doing out here?" A three year old girl with light brown hair asked as she saw Ji Yeon standing by her apartment door.

"My brother locked me out." Ji yeon answered.

"Where are your parents?" The girl asked.

"Work." Ji Yeon answered simply."That's all they do now."

"You can come to my place while you wait for your parents. I live next door to you so that makes us neighbors. I'm Juliana." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Ji Yeon. We just moved here from California."

"Cool. So you want to come or what?" Juliana asked loudly. Ji Yeon nodded. It was better then sitting in the hallway waiting for one of her parents to come home. They walked into Juliana's apartment. The place was a little messy but not discusting. It just looked lived in.

"Mama I'm home." Juliana yelled loudly."And I brought a friend."

"Ok." Juliana's mom said poking her head out of the kitchen."Dinner will be ready in an hour. Do you like pizza?" Ji Yeon nodded her head yes."Great! We're having homemade pizza tonight." Juliana's mom disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Let's go to my room." Juliana said grabbing Ji Yeon's hand. Juliana opened the door to her room. The walls were light pink with pink carpet and dolls everywhere and pink wooden bunkbeds.

"Wow you really like pink." Ji Yeon said looking around the room.

"Yep. It's my favorite color!" juliana exclaimed loudly."You want to play dolls?"

"Ok." Ji Yeon answered. They played for awhile until Juliana started asking questions.

"So how old are you anyway?"

"I'm three. How old are you?"

"Oh I thought you were younger then me. You look younger then me. I'm three too." Juliana said excitedly just as Juliana's mom called them for dinner.

"How can you make pizza that doesn't come from a box?" Ji Yeon asked.

"We're Italian, but I was born here." Juliana answered just as they heard a knock at the door. Juliana's mom got up to answer the door. Juliana ran to answer it.

"Ji Yeon! There's a boy at the door who looks kinda like you." Juliana yelled.

Ji Yeon got up from the table and went to the door. Standing there was her brother Min Jun.

"There you are." Min jun said."Come on we gotta go. Eomma is on her way home."

Min Jun grabbed Ji Yeon's arm and dragged her down the hallway to their apartment.

"Can I have the rest of that?" Juliana asked noticing Ji yeon didn't finish her pizza.

"Why didn't you just go to auntie's?" Min Jun asked angrily once they were back in their apartment."You coulda got me in trouble if Mun Hee didn't see you go with that girl."

Ji Yeon noticed Mun Hee sitting on the couch.

"Don't lock the door then." Ji Yeon snapped.

"You guys stop fighting." Mun Hee yelled.

Before the fight could escalate any further, Mi Sun walked through the door with a pizza and Mun Hee left. The kids acted like nothing had happened and went to the table and sat down.

"This tastes like the pizza I had at Juliana's partment." Ji Yeon commented as she ate her slice of pizza.

"Who's Juliana?" Mi Sun asked.

"The girl that lives next door." Ji yeon answered.

"How did you have pizza with her?" Mi Sun asked.

"When Min Jun locked the door and wouldn't let me in." Ji Yeon explained.

"How many times have I told not to lock your sister out?" Mi Sun asked as she hit Min Jun in the head.

"She was being annoying and Gino was over." Min Jun explained.

"I don't care. Don't do it again or you'll be grounded." Mi Sun warned.

The next morning Ji yeon left with her mom for her dialysis treatment. On their way out they ran into Juliana and her mom.

"Hi Ji Yeon." Juliana greeted."Do you want to come to a sleepover at my house? Please say yes. It'll be fun I promise."

"juliana, slow down. She can't answer if you keep talking." Her mom told her. She then turned to Mi Sun and Ji Yeon and introduced herself.

"Hi. My name is Giada and this is my daughter Juliana. We live next door."

"Mi Sun and this is Ji Yeon. I can bring her over around six if that's ok." Mi Sun said.

"Great see you then." Giada said taking her daughter by the hand and walking out the door.

After their trip to the hospital Mi Sun and Ji Yeon came home to pack her bag.

"Can I talk to Dil before I go?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Sure. Just let me get it ready for you." Mi Sun answered. Once the tablet was in her hands Ji Yeon went to her room and waited for Dil to answer.

"Hi Ji yeon. How's New York? Do people really stay awake all the time like that song that my grandpa listened to before you left?" Dil asked smiling.

"It's really big and noisy and eomma says it reminds her of home. I live here and I still have to sleep so maybe that singing man lied about New York being a city where nobody sleeps. I have a problem." Ji Yeon said.

"What's the problem?" Dil asked.

"I'm going to my first sleepover but I have to wear pulups to bed and I don't want my new freind Juliana to think I'm a baby."

"Well you're not the only one who has to wear pullups to bed." Dil assured her showing her his Goober pullups.

"You could just not bring them." Dil suggested."Or just wear more unawears so nobody will know if you pee the bed."

"Good idea. I gotta go now but I'll talk to you soon." Ji Yeon said about to close the video app.

"Wait!"Dil exclaimed."I gots good news. I'm coming to New York with my daddy and brother tomorrow so I can come see you."

"Ok. I can't wait to see you!" Ji yeon exclaimed."I gotta go now. Eomma is calling me. Bye."

"It's no problem." Ji Yeon heard Giada say as she entered the living room and grabbed her Elena of Avalor backpack.

"Finally!" Juliana exclaimed dramaticly."I've been waiting for forever."

"It wasn't that long Juliana." Giada assured her daughter as the adults laughed.

"How come I can't have a sleepover with Gino?" Min Jun whined.

"Because It's Ji Yeon's turn. You stayed at Giino's last week." Mi Sun explained.

They dropped Ji Yeon's stuff next door and then they went downstairs and a block away to a pizzaria.

"This is my nonno's restaraunt." Juliana announced as they approached the big brick building.

"It smells good." Ji yeon said as they walked in.

"Juliana, Il mio bambino!" A chubby, older man with gray hair exclaimed picking Juliana up.

"Nonno, this is my new friend, Ji Yeon. She lives in our building. Next door to me." Juliana explained happily.

"Hi." Ji Yeon said shyly.

"Oh no need to be shy little girl. Everyone is family here at Dino's Pizzaria." The old man proclaimed proudly in an Italian accent.

They sat down and each had a bowl of homemade pasta and bread sticks. After dinner they went home where they made a blanket fort and watched some episodes of Elena of Avalor, which turned out to be both of their favorite show.

"What other princesses do you like?" Juliana asked as the last episode on the disc ended.

"Elsa, Ariel, Elena, and 's yours?" Ji Yeon asked.

"I like those too but I like Anna more then Elsa and I like Tiana cuz she has a restaraunt like my nonno." Juliana said.

"Who's Tiana?" ji yeon asked. Juliana looked shocked.

"You don't know who Tiana is?" Ji Yeon shook her head no.

"Mama where's my Tiana movie?" Juliana yelled not seeing it on the shelf full of movies.

"Your brother broke it remember." Giada said coming in with some popcorn mixed with chocolate candy.

"Gino. I don't like him. He's mean." Juliana siad stomping her foot.

"Who's Gino?" Ji Yeon asked."Is it the same Gino my brother plays games with?"

"Yep." Juliana confirmed. She had seen the two boys playing at the park before."I'm glad he's at daddy's and not here tonight."

"Until we get a new copy of Princess of the frog, why don't we watch something else?" Giada suggested hoping to distract her daughter.

"Ok. Let's watch Brave." Juliana said excitedly running over to the movie shelf and picking the movie up. She handed it to her mom, who put it in.

After the movie it was time for bed. Ji Yeon was getting her pajamas out when a pullup fell out. She quickly shoved it back in the bag before Juliana noticed. They went back into the living room when they heard a knock on the door. Juliana answered it to find Min Jun standing there.

"The baby forgot her toothbrush and this." Min Jun said throwing a pullup at Ji yeon, laughing and running back to his apartment.

Juliana stood in shock and watched as Ji Yeon started to cry and followed her brother out the door. She watched and saw him close the door on her, not letting her get in. Juliana heard some yelling and watched as a man, she guessed was Ji Yeon's father bring her inside. She closed the door at this point, disappointed her sleepover was ruined by a mean brother. She sat in the blanket fort with her mom.

"You want to go talk to her and see if she wants to come back?" Giada asked. Juliana nodded. They walked next door and knocked softly. Mi Sun answered the door and invited them in.

Juliana saw Ji Yeon sitting on the couch. She hid behind a pillow until Juliana came and moved it away.

"I don't think you're a baby." Juliana started."And look, I wear pullups to bed too." Juliana pulled her pink pajama shorts down a little.

"Hey, we have the same ones." Ji Yeon said excitedly pulling her blue pajama shorts down a little to reveal her Minnie Mouse pull up.

"You changed your jammies." Juliana said.

"I had a accident." Ji Yeon admitted.

"That's what pull ups are for and my mommy says one day we won't need them." Juliana explained.

"Do you want to go back and finish your first sleepover?" Mi Sun askded as she sat down next to her daughter."I already told Giada about the pull ups before you left and Juliana told me she wears them too so you have nothing to be upset about."

"Ok. I want to go back." Ji Yeon said happily.

"Go see appa before you leave." Mi Sun said. Ji Yeon got up and ran to her parents room.

"Appa, I'm going back to Juliana's." Ji Yeon yelled.

"Good. I have somthing for you." Jin said handing Ji Yeon a movie with a girl, who looked like a princess holding a frog on the cover. Ji Yeon ran back to the living room.

"I got a new princess movie!" Ji Yeon exclaimed.

"Princess and the frog!" juliana exclaimed."Now you can see who Tiana is. Mama can we please stay up past bedtime, just this once?" Giada looked to Mi Sun to make sure it was ok for Ji Yeon to stay up a little later. Both parents agreed.

"Yay! Now our sleepover is perfect." Juliana yelled.

They went back to Juliana's place and watched The Princess and the Frog.

The girls woke up later then they usually did, which was nice for their parents. They fell asleep in the blanket fort and woke up to the smell of crepes cooking.

"My mama's making crepes." Juliana said excitedly until she saw the confused look on Ji Yeon's face."They're like pancakes but thin."

"Oh." Ji Yeon nodded in understanding.

"This is nutella." Juliana explained."It's chocolatr hazelnut spread. It's so good."

Both girls put nutella on their crepes as well some fruit. Juliana had strawberries on hers while Ji Yeon had banana. After breakfast Mi sun came over to pick Ji Yeon up. Now all that was left to do was wait for Dil.

Nonno means grandpa in Italian

Il mio bambino means my baby in Italian.

eomma means mommy in Korean.

appa means dad in Korean.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I see Ji Yeon now?" Dil asked Stu for what felt like the tenth time.

"yes, Dil, Just as soon as I finish setting up my display. Didi had called Mi Sun and told her that Stu and the boys would be coming for the toy expo. They arranged a playdate for their kids and would meet at the expo.

"Come on Dilly. Let's go see all the neat toys that people vented." Tommy told his brother. Stu was to busy working on his new toy. It was a Reptar wagon that turned into a boat and a train. He had gotten better at making his toys function, now that he no longer used bubble gum and rubber bands to hold the pieces togeather.

The boys walked around and saw many different toys, from dolls to cars and anything they could imagine.

Dil was so mesmerized by a new alien toy that he didn't feel the slight tap on his shoulder until it happened again, only this time a little harder. He turned around and smiled.

"Ji yeon, You're finally here!" Dil exclaimed giving the small girl a hug.

"Yep. My daddy is working here today to make sure peoples don't steal the new toys." Ji Yeon explained as she pointed over to her dad, who was standing by the door in his police uniform.

"I wouldn't steal a toy, even if I really want one of these aliens. They're so cool. They even glow in the dark but I know taking stuffs that's not yours is wrong." Dil said.

"Ooh. Look, they have singing princesses and their dresses change colors when they sing!" Ji Yeon exclaimed running over to a display where all of the Disney princess dolls were set up."I want these for my nextest birthday."

"Ji Yeon come on we gotta go." Mun Hee called.

"Why do we have to go?" Ji Yeon asked as she, Tommy, and Dil made their way over to the door where Mun Hee was standing."I want to see all the toys."

"You can see all the toys when they're in the store. Only people who want to buy them can be in here." Mun Hee explained.

"But we want to buy them." Ji Yeon said.

"They're not for sale to the public yet. The only people who can buy them are the ones that want to make more of them so they can be sold in stores." Mun Hee explained the best she could to a three year old.

They got in a taxi and drove through the city. Dil looked out the window at all the tall buildings and all the people walking around.

"It rains more here then back home." Dil said looking out the window and watching the rain drops roll down.

"I like the rain, specialy if I have to go to sleep and I'm not tired yet." Ji Yeon said.

The rain cleared up almost as soon as it started so the kids played at the park that was situated down below the apartment complex.

"Stay here and play. I'll come and get you in a little while." Mun Hee told the kids.

"Do you guys want to play on the backyard?" Ji yeon asked.

"You don't have your own backyard anymore?" Tommy asked.

"No. We just have this park." Ji yeon answered. They made their way to the big toy and climbed up the stairs.

"Get out of our castle." A boy with dark brown hair said angrily.

"Yeah this is our castle. Get lost." Min Jun said coming up from behind the boy.

"This isn't your playground Gino." Juliana yelled."They can play here too."

"How come you're being so mean Min Jun?' Tommy asked.

"Well you can play with us Tommy cuz you're six like us, but no little kids." Min jun said.

"When did your brother start being mean?" Tommy asked turning to Ji Yeon.

"When he started playing with my brother." Juliana answered for her. She pointed to the dark haired boy."That's Gino and I'm Juliana."

"She's my new friend that I had a sleepover with." Ji Yeon told the boys.

"Are you coming Tommy?" Min Jun asked.

"No. I'm gonna play with my brother." Tommy answered. He did want to play with the boys but not if they were going to be mean.

"Then get lost." Gino yelled.

"fine we will." Juliana yelled back and started to walk out of the playground area.

"Where are you going?' Ji yeon called after her.

"They said get lost so that's what I'm goiing to do, only not really get lost, just get away from them." Juliana explained."You want to come? I know this city frontwards, backwards, and more so follow me."

"You ready to go an adventure?' Tommy asked Dil.

"Always. Let's go." Dil answered as he and Tommy caught up to the girls.

"We're coming too." Tommy said.

"great. Where do you want to go firstest?" Juliana asked.

"Let's show them the pizza place." Ji Yeon suggested.

"Good idea. I'm hungry." Juliana said. they made their way over to Dino's Pizzaria.

Juliana, does your mom know your here?" Dino asked his granddaughter when he saw the kids come iinside.

"Ji Yeon's cousin is with us. she's just outside talking on the phone."Can me and my new friends, what was your names again?" Juliana stopped and looked at Tommy and Dil.

"Tommy and my brother Dil." Tommy said.

"Right. Can we plaease have some pizza?" Juliana asked.

Dino nodded and gave each kid a slice of cheese pizza. They walked back outside, eating their pizza as they went.

"Let's go to Central park." Juliana suggested."It's the biggerest park in the world and they have fun stuff to do."

"That sounds fun but I don't see a park anywhere, just more buiildings." Tommy said.

"Yeah, how do we get there?" Dil asked.

"The subway." Juliana answered."Follow me." She lead the kids down some stairs and they snuck aboard a train.

"You gots to hold on to the poles." Juliana instructed as she grabbed one with Ji Yeon while Tommy and Dil took hold of the one next to them and the train took off.

They got off when they heard central park and the doors opened. They walked along a sidewalk until they saw a sea of green in the middle of a big city.

"Welcome to central park everybody." Juliana announced. The kids looked around and saw clowns making balloon animals and bounce houses.

"It looks like a big party." Tommy said excitedly.

"Let's go get a balloon animal." Dil said walking over to the clown. He got a blue hat, Tommy got a green dinosaur, Juliana got a pink dog, and Ji Yeon got a blue dog.

They walked around the park for awhile looking at all the poeple until it started to rain.

"What do we now?" Ji Yeon asked."All the peoples are leaving."

"I don't know." Juliana answered."We need to get out of this rain."

"We can go in there." Tommy pointed to a building a little ways outside the park. The kids walked inside to see the toy expo where Ji yeon met up with Dil earlier that day.

"Hey this is where our daddies are." Dil pointed out."They can take us home."

"No Dil. They can't see us or we'll be in trouble." Ji Yeon said.

"She's right. We better hide." Tommy said taking cover under a table.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Gino and Min Jun were coming outside from the rain. They were heading into the building when they ran into Mun hee.

"Where are the little kids?" She asked.

"I don't know. Gino told them to get lost so they left." Min Jun answered.

"You what?" Mun hee asked grabbing Gino by his shirt. She let him go when she saw Giada coming down the hallway.

"Gino where's your sister? Wasn't she on the playground with you?" Giada asked. Gino looked down at his feet.

"He told them to get lost and now my cousin and his friends are probably in this city somwhere with your daughter." Mun Hee explained."We have to find them beofre my aunt and uncle find out."

Giada called the police while Mun Hee looked for her phone.

"Have you seen my phone?" Mun Hee asked Min Jun.

'Yeah. Ji yeon took it when you wasn't looking." Min Jun answered.

"Why is she always taking my phone?" Mun Hee groaned but quickly got an idea."Can I borrow your phone please? I think I know how we can find them." Giada handed the Korean teen her phone. She pressed a few buttons.

"It says their at the toy expo." Mun Hee said handing the phone back."We have tog et over there before it ends. Uncle is there and If he finds them I'm dead."

"Ok. We'll wait here in case they come back." Min Jun said.

"No you won't. You're coming with before you cause anymore trouble." Mun Hee said dragging the six year old boy out the door and into the cab.

"I didn't tell them to get lost." Min Jun whined.

"I don't care. you've been mean to your sister ever since you met Gino." Mun Hee whispered in Korean.

"I just act like he does with his sister." Min Jun said in Korean.

"Well stop or I'll make sure you get sent back to Korea to live your real parents." This made Min Jun go quiet. He had seen his parents a few times since being adopted and didn't want to go back to them.

Back at the toy expo the kids were still under the table when they heard Stu talking to a man.

"Well Mr Pickles this is the best toy here and I want to offer you a deal." The business was saying.

"That's great. Thanks." Stu said.

"These toys will be on the shelves this Christmas season." The guy said excitedly.

"How do we get in?" Mun Hee asked as she looked around and saw police officers at every exit.

"It should be almost over. We can sneak in and grab the kids when the crowd is coming out the door." Giada said. Ten minutes late the doors opened and the two adults ducked in while the crowd was filing out.

"I don't see them." Mun Hee said quietly.

"according to the phone they should be right here." Giada said pointing to the table. Mun Hee knelt down and noticed a pink dress.

"There you are." She exclaimed grabbing Ji Yeon.

"How did you find us?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Give me my phone back." Mun Hee said.

Ji Yeon handed the phone back to her older cousin."Sorry I took it."

"It's ok. i'm glad you did or else I don't know how we would've found you guys."

"Mommy can we go home now? I'm tired." Juliana said.

"Yes." Giada aswered while giving her daughter a hug."Next time don't listen to your brother."

They made it back to the apartment before Ji Yeon's parents and Stu. The three year girls and Dil took a nap while Gino got grounded. Tommy decided to relax on the couch and watch tv with Mun Hee and Min Jun until his daddy came to get. They agreed to not say a word about the adventure they had. Later that night after Tommy and Dil had left to go to their hotel, Min Jun and Ji Yeon sat down and watched Puppy Dog Pals like they used to before they moved. Min Jun didn't like the show anymore but he missed hanging out with his little sister. He decided he didn't want to be like Gino anymore.

The next day Tommy and Dil came to the apartment where they played on the playgeound and had an imaginitive adventure.


End file.
